Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger + Keisatsu Sentai Patranger ~The Ultimate Weird Combination!~
is a two part spin-off miniseries of Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger only featured in Video Pass. Plot Part 1 During a bank robbery held by Magooda Pone and his gang of Porderman, the Lupinrangers try to interfere in hopes of taking his Lupin Collection. The intervention of Patrangers however allows Magooda to take advantage by sticking Lupin Red and Patren 1gou together with Mag Mag Force before escaping with his loot. Both teams try to separate them but fails and instead magnetized backwards. As the phantom thieves escaping with Keiichiro, Noel's investigation on Herlock Sholmes went interrupted with Jim has no way of tracking him as his transmitter shut down, forcing the foreign officer to go undercover. At Bistrot Jurer, Touma and Umika offer themselves to hunt Magooda in his hideout but as Keiichiro regains consciousness, Kairi was force to drag him out elsewhere. Meanwhile at the Back World , Destra believes that Magooda acted under Wilson's order for the robbery and someone else try to pull the strings as Doragio takes interest in the turns of events. Noel manages to find Touma and Umika but instead tips Madooga's location to GSPO, dragging Keiichiro and Kairi once spotting their patrol car. As the three-way fight ensues, the glued Red Rangers enter the fray but their inability to cooperate made it worse for both of their teammates. To make things worse, Magooda uses his power on the rest of the team, magnetizing them to each others as well. Part 2 Lupin X however interfered late as the Gangler escaped but decided to use Jim's help on deciding his next robbery target. At the Back World, his failure to secure his loot was met with Destra's anger but requested to obtain another loot in return. With Keichiiro tied to a nearby pillar, Kairi uses Red Dial Fighter to separate them but leaves the officer still tied to said pillar while Sakuya tries to hold his potty emergency. Noel manages to get to the bank sooner than Magooda and tries to fight him but his Collection made it impossible until Kairi joins the fray as Lupin Red. Unfortunately so does Keiichiro, who transforms while still getting his hands tied to the pillar he forced to drag along with. With their magnetism still in effect, Lupin Red and Patren 1gou decided to take advantage of it as Lupin X took the Collection quickly before they strike Magooda, stabbing him with their swords, as he explodes. With the magnetism went off, Sakuya rushes to the toilet while Touma and Umika ran off. Wilson watches both teams from afar and noted the Red Rangers being the most dangerous before leaving. The next day, the officers discuss the event with the Jurer crews and Sakuya's perverted thought earns him a jug of water on his head by Umika. Characters Rangers Lupinrangers Patrangers Villains *Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler **Leader ***Dogranio Yaboon **Generals ***Destra Majjo ***Goche Ru Medou **Gangler Monster ***Magooda Pone ***Wilson Continuity and Placement This special takes place before Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en Film, which takes place between episodes 25 and 26, as Noël Takao is seen doing research on Herlock Sholmes on the Patrangers' monitor. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Suit Actors *Lupin Red: *Lupin Blue: *Lupin Yellow: *Patren 1gou: *Patren 2gou: *Patren 3gou: *Lupin X, Patren X: *Jim Carter: *Dogranio Yaboon: *Destra Majjo: *Goche Ru Medou: *Magooda Pone: Dial Fighters *Lupin Red - Red *Lupin Blue - N/A *Lupin Yellow - N/A Trigger Machines *Patren 1gou - N/A *Patren 2gou - N/A *Patren 3gou - N/A X Trains *Lupin X - N/A *Patren X - N/A Errors *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' External Links *Official trailer on YouTube *Official trailer Category:Special Category:Miniseries